


eico is a god tier ship 😤😤🤩

by Anonymous



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Crack, I am so sorry, Multi, The Author Regrets Everything, This Is Absolute Crack, absolute batshit madness, ahahahaha jkjk, egirl!ej, he sat down, heart been broke so many time i dont know what to believe (yeah) mama say its my fault-, unless....
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22336105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: @everyone in the diner serverthis is for you xoxo
Relationships: E.J. Caswell/Rico (HSM: The Series)
Comments: 40
Kudos: 19
Collections: Anonymous





	1. uhhhh fricken chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> this is absolute garbage and i love it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cerial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwu

so ej was eatingcerial (because it was the norning you know) and he walked into scool. there was him. rico. ‘ _hes so cool_ ’ ej thought wistfully

“you said that out loud” ashlyn mischievipusly said while laughing

“fuck” ej said remorsefully

she patted his arm, “u’ll be okay u big baby”

they looked over and rico flippes his gorgjkus hair and ej fainted from his perfect locks (an: obvi he didnt aktualy faint, its figurativ duh) and ashlyn had 2 elboe him to move.

rico aas talking to seb and eJ got jelous

he went to firts perios


	2. flames of passion 🔥🔥🥵😤🤧

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuego 😉😉😘🥵🤩

oh noooooo the classrom is on fier! Ek shouted as a pranl

the teacjer Looked at hik, “ej what da fick’

ej laughehd, ‘gotchu’

one of his team mated spasled water at6 him, “ej ur to mucm ahahhaha”

“heehee ej giggled michefiously

the bell ramg and the waterpoleo tewm swam upto lunch Ej brushed his gracejful hair awwy from hid face (an: becuz it’s wet from da watr) and grabbed his lunch. 

hehad a potart bc there delishus “shut up “ he sed when adhlyn told him too eat a real lunch “this is avreap lunch”

rico walked in dnd sat next two hom

they looked at eac hi ther for a long tim, likd for six minutesu

“whA” rico exlaimed surprisedly ‘hey ejay”

ej blished, “hi wrinkle”

the fire alarn weny off

‘OH NOES”


	3. yelling softly~~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gina is a weeb now i guess 🥴🤧

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wanna be like the kool kidz? eat your veggies 😤😤😎

th kidz stood outside whiled the firefightt3s pull3d up?

“pfff thid isnt a fire, it’s just the alsrm” the firr fighters yelled softly from the firetruckl

“oh okAY COOL” the primcipal said.

the day ended

next morn8n, ‘morning ashly; and gina im going to scool now”

“WAIT FOR ME GIMA” SAid calmly, onher razor dcooter. she cootered to the car and they weRE OFF!!.!

the car z9omed to schill and E parked. the car

in his oarking spoy and they all hopped out 

later skaters” gina sad gladky while scootering to clasa with bread in hre mourh

“hahahsah, weeb’ said ashlyn. with kove

we love her “said ej nodding


	4. andd he sat dowm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i had a stroke while writing this yeehaw 🥴🤪🤩

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why the cliff hanger bruv

ej wend to clasp and turned inm hishomerork, befor solving all da problms on thd board bcuz hed just thar smwrt

everuoje was like “:00!! ek your do smsrt ans cool!” anf he was lik i know” anf sat down and class staerted and he sat sown and yeah

‘so there wasnet a firep Yesteryday, it didny happen” the teacher saod wistfully

k

eh nodded in “agreement, nothing happenec

he sat doen

the feacher gave then more quedtions but he tookl onger than usidal becasue he was thinking about rivo again

“ej whads da answet? da teacger asked adventuriusly

he dat down

‘9374:9;$&483839;&;9’ he sad easilly before thingong about rinco agdin

he sae carlos heeley doen da halll and


	5. GASP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> metal is bad for your kidneys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im back babey 🤩🤩

‘yo ek

ej turnes around to sea rickl

“no”

he weny to his next class< anf took a nappthe bell rang snd he 

ENGLITCH claSS started aand he we t to his seat. ‘Heye natashalie” he sed too nataliae: hI” the stagermangr siad while writung her sicteenth essau of the day/ sheran hand yhrough heer hair to poll it back and he gavw her a scrunckie (an: iys ashlyns, he wanded a bracelet ofc) 

sj chewed om tbe eraser of is pencil. he atr the rest and spit out the metal

natalie used it to scrathc up her esday bc it was bad and dhe wanyed to restary

eek fell

‘GASP


	6. tag ur self im the enklish teacher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> egirl!ej is what we never knew we needed 🤪🤪

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is for rachel you big fat white nasty smelling fat bitch why you took me off the motherfucking schedule with your trifflin dirty white racist ass you big fat oompa loompa ass bitch i’m coming up there and i’m going to beat the fuck out of you bitch and don’t even call the police today cause ima come up there unexpected and wait on your motherfucking ass bitch-
> 
> uh
> 
> ill go home 🤧

“uwu” ej sadi dramatikaly

“oh nO HED AN EGIRL NOW’ natslie screaned scaredly

ej took ouy a pen and drew heartz unfer his eyez, ‘nya

e

j thta trend died a whilr a ago :/“ nini saif whilr she walkrd pass the door.

ej tightend hid pigtails and pulld up a skirt from oit of knowere,shut up im an ekirl noz” nini didn’t anwser obviusly (an: she lefy duh) and the teacher sighed and ate ice crem “i just wanted to. talk about gay literayure :’/“

natasalie threb a pencil at her, tech creativ writing then”

she cried anf 8 mor of her icr cresm while ej made a tiktok in the baco of thr class

‘this is for rico u beautiful binch, why u took me off da motherfuvkin skedule”’

he frll again

“ahahahahahaahha jkjkjk,,,,,,,

ejtugged on a pigtail, “unless,,,,


	7. ur all i want, ur all i ha v e

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> true story, i was the medal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heart ❤️been broke 💔 so many times ⏰ i i don’t 🤷♀️know what to believe 💭 yeah 👍 mama 👩 said it’s my fault 👎-

nadalie took da skirt from nim and he crid, jk he judt huffed all moddily aand made sn emo tiktok “some mistakes get made that’s alright that’s okay-

“ekayyyyyyy”

he turnes and omg its rico!!1! ejayh stared at his beutiful face and ~~blood red eyed~~ darl blbrown eyes

u;able to beare thrbperfection that was rico . he tunrde away

go awway tate’ ej ghaspsd angrild

‘ej hoe could u”, rimo exlaomed

at rk’s confudion, he held up his phinr, !you made a tuktiik wirhout me >:((“

the entire classstarted slow clapping and rico got a medak for firghting for hus rights to be in tiktoks (an: true stiry i was therhr) and the tracher gave hersiof a detentiom

**Author's Note:**

> hope y’all enjoyed this acid trip of a fic 🤧🤧
> 
> i drew inspo from the only fic ever (aka my immortal) so i hope it is close to that level of godly


End file.
